Communication devices can be registered on mobile networks to be provided services, such as location, voice, video, messaging, and data communication services. These communication devices can include mobile devices, sensors, power meters and other Internet of Things (IoT) devices. In the event that a subscription for services has expired for the communication devices, renewal of the subscription to one mobile network or migrating to another mobile network can be a manual labor intensive process including manual provisioning the communication devices with new registration information to renew subscription of services on one mobile network or migrating to another mobile network.